


Starlight for G’raha

by ShadowWolfsnow



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, I’m awful with tagging lol, Light BDSM, M/M, Male Miqo’te warrior of light, Oral Sex, Starlight is upon us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWolfsnow/pseuds/ShadowWolfsnow
Summary: Shadowfeare wants to make G’raha’s first Starlight celebration in a century the best he’s ever had
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Starlight for G’raha

**Author's Note:**

> Another fandom yay! Wanted to post something for Starlight lol

Starlight was fast approaching, and the snow was falling in the First. Shadowfeare leaned on the windowsill of the room he’d be in at the Pendants, and stared outside, his tail swishing behind him. Normally he couldn’t stand the cold, but he knew that this was a very big deal, and he couldn’t help but be happy about it. 

“Shadow..?” 

A voice came from the bed, drawing Shadowfeare’s ears back to listen, before turning around to smile at the Miqo’te with graying red hair and beautiful red eyes, who was slowly sitting up, his robes loose around his body, revealing the crystal that was on his neck and snaking down to the left side of his chest. Shadowfeare smiled warmly at him, “morning, Raha,” he moved from his spot at the window to crawl onto the bed and bumped his nose against G’raha’s lovingly, eliciting a soft chuckle from the other man. 

“Good morning, Shadow, you’re up rather early aren’t you?” G’raha asked, their lips brushed lightly against each other, Shadowfeare hummed lightly, his tail thumping on the bed happily, as they kissed again. “Maybe a little, I only woke up a half hour before you did,” he stuck his tongue out teasingly, making G’raha blush lightly. 

“You seemed rather excited sitting by the window, did something happen?” G’raha asked, reaching his crystal hand out towards the crystal eyed Seeker, who took hold of his hand without hesitation. 

Shadowfeare smiled and got out of bed, tugging on G’raha’s hand, his tail swishing behind him excitedly, “come see!” He led the red eyed Seeker to the large window, and grinned when he saw G’raha’s face. 

Ruby red eyes wide, mouth dropped open before turning into a bright smile, a face of pure surprise that morphed into absolute joy, “oh my..i-it’s snowing! Gods, I haven’t seen snow in a century, it’s just as I remembered..” he turned and looked at Shadowfeare, his smile softening slightly, “I also remember how much you hate snow and the cold, yet here you are, smiling as if it were your name day,” he chuckled quietly. 

Shadowfeare pouted a little before moving closer and pecking G’raha’s cheek, “I’m happy because not only can the people of the First enjoy the snow, but because you’re able to see it too. It means so much to me having you here, Raha..” he wrapped his arms around the other Seeker and embraced him tightly. 

G’raha hugged the blonde Seeker just as tightly, knowing he was just as happy, if not more, to have survived, to have Shadowfeare know who he was, to be able to be with him this time. 

Without saying goodbye forever. 

Shadowfeare lifted his head and looked up at G’raha, “Starlight is coming yknow. Have anything you would like?” He asked, locking gazes with the red eyes Seeker. G’raha smiled thoughtfully, and shook his head, “the only thing you could ever give me is being with you. I have waited so long to see you, and to be alive for this moment, it means so much to me..” his voice faded out and he pushed his lips against Shadowfeare’s in a soft and tender kiss. 

Shadowfeare smirked into the kiss and pulled away briefly, “so what you want for Starlight...is me?” He asked brushing his fingers along G’raha’s exposed chest, gingerly fingering between flesh and crystal, making the red haired Seeker shiver and nod. 

“More than anything..”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wandering through the Crystarium, Shadowfeare thought about G’raha’s present, he wanted to make it as special as possible, not just because it was a holiday, but because G’raha deserved the very best after all he’d been through. 

And Shadowfeare was determined to find the best way to make that night one that G’raha would never, ever forget. 

“Shadow!” A voice made his ears perk up and turn around, smiling when he saw Ryne and Alphinaud running up to him. 

“Ryne, Alphinaud! It’s so good to see you guys!” Shadowfeare’s tail swished happily as he rushed over to meet them, giving them both hugs, it wasn’t often he got to see any of the scions or Ryne in the Crystarium, and it was always very nice to be able to see his friends. 

Ryne smiles up at Shadowfeare happily, “we came to get gifts for our friends! Alphinaud was telling me all about this Starlight festival you guys have on the Source, and I thought it would be a wonderful idea to celebrate it!” She said, her eyes bright with excitement, it made Shadowfeare smile. Ryne has always been like a little sister to him even when she was called Minfilia, but now that she could live her own life, she wanted to see and do a lot of things, one of which includes celebrating Starlight, her excitement was contagious, even though Shadowfeare was already excited for it. 

“That’s a fantastic idea, Ryne! In fact I was actually looking for a gift to give G’raha- I mean..Exarch,” he cleared his throat a little, still unsure how to call him in front of people. Alphinaud looked up at him and smiled, “I’m quite sure you’ll come up with a wonderful idea, oh! Before I forget Madame Dulia-Chai sent these with me,” he pulled out very beautiful silks from his bag, and held them out to Shadowfeare, “she wanted me to give them to you, I think she found out you were a weaver and wanted to send you something to craft with, it’s very thoughtful of her.” 

Shadowfeare took the silks and an idea crossed his mind, “thank you Alphinaud, this is just what I needed!” He tucked the fabrics under his arm and turned back to Ryne and Alphinaud, “have any ideas on where you’ll start?” He asked curiously. Ryne giggled a little, “I think I’ll start with Thancred, I believe he might be needing a new gunblade, he’s been mentioning that it’s not working like it used to,” she said, looking over towards the marketplace, “Alphinaud’s offered to help me, of course I made him promise to go away while I look for his present!” She gave Alphinaud a look, making the young Elezen shake his head, “a promise I do mean to keep, I assure you,” he said, a smile on his face, before he looked at Shadowfeare, “we best be off though, have a lot to do before the day is over, until next time.” Alphinaud waved at him, and turned to head for the marketplace. Ryne waved at Shadowfeare as well, “I’ll see you later, Shadow! It’s always wonderful to see you,” she smiled happily, before running off to catch up to Alphinaud. 

Shadowfeare waved after them, then turned his attention to the fabrics, his idea growing even bigger. With a grin, he made his way to see his retainer, he had a few things to gather to make his present to G’raha as perfect as could be. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that evening, G’raha walked slowly through the Crystarium, the snow was falling and decorations were everywhere. It seemed like one of the scions had been spreading the word of Starlight, it had everyone in a very joyful mood, even more so then when night had finally returned for good, it was a wonderful sight to behold, but one thing bothered him. 

He hadn’t seen Shadowfeare since they’d both woken up in the morning, and even though he had his work to do, he was a bit disappointed that the blonde Seeker hadn’t stopped by the Tower once, which was odd since Shadowfeare always stopped by for lunch, and when G’raha needed to go out. 

With a sigh, he approached the Dossal Gates and entered the Tower, making his way to his room, opening his door, and stepping inside. 

That’s when he realized something was different. 

The lights were dimmed low, a wonderful smell wafted from the kitchen, and the room was decorated with Starlight decorations. G’raha looked around, his heart pounding in his chest as his ears picked up a sound coming from his bedroom, with shaky steps, he walked over to the door and slowly opened it, letting out a high pitched gasp. 

Sitting on his bed, tied up with ribbons, was a very red faced, and very naked Shadowfeare. The crystal eyed Seeker, blushed when he saw G’raha’s face, “why not come closer? Get a better view?” He asked, wiggling his body a little, his smile mischievous. 

G’raha immediately crossed over the room to his bed, setting one knee, and one hand on the bed, his ruby red eyes taking in the sight before him. Sun kissed skin, adorned with deep red silks, silks that seemed to almost match the color of G’raha’s eyes, bound his wrists behind his back, a smaller silk ribbon tied around Shadowfeare‘s cock, and a few other silks were set gently to the side, lined on the bed with a vial of lubricant, the red eyed Seeker lifted his gaze to meet the crystal blue eyes of his lover, “is this..?” He started to ask, before Shadowfeare wrapped his legs around G’raha’s waist, pulling him on top of him. 

“G’raha, you said you wanted me to be your Starlight gift, I couldn’t just let it be so simple..I want you to make sweet love to me tonight. I want you to do all the things you’ve been wanting to do since you went to sleep, and I want it to be the best, most memorable Starlight you’ll ever have,” Shadowfeare said, leaning over as best he could to nuzzle and bite against G’raha’s clothes, causing the other Seeker to moan and reach his crystal hand under the blonde Seeker’s chin, lifted it up a little, then pressed his lips against his, in a kiss that started out innocently enough, but gradually turned into something more passionate. 

G’raha slipped out of his robes and clothes till he was as naked as Shadowfeare, and continued to kiss him, their tongues entwining, his red tail reaching out to twist around the blonde tail of his lover, cute, soft, breathy moans slipped out of Shadowfeare‘s lips between kisses. G’raha ran his normal hand all over the blonde Seeker’s chest, pinching his nipples, smirking into the kiss as he felt Shadowfeare arch his back slightly in response.

Slowly, G’raha moved his hand from Shadowfeare’s hardening nipples, down to his stomach, taking his time as he moved down below the waist, and then grazed ever so gently over the cock with a ribbon tied neatly at its base. Shadowfeare’s breath hitches in his mouth, followed by a mewl of protest when G’raha didn’t grab hold of the hard cock at his fingertips. 

“Shadow..you said you wanted me to do the things I wanted,” he moved his lips from the blue eyed Seeker’s to kiss his neck, slowly, “I have so much I want to do to you..you have no idea..” G’raha pulled away from Shadowfeare, picking up one of the silk fabrics and slowly tied it over his lover’s eyes, then leaned back a little to admire the handiwork, “I am curious though..how did you manage to tie your arms behind your back?” But G’raha didn’t give Shadowfeare a chance to answer before he carefully lifted the small framed Seeker so that his ass was up in the air, and his face brushed against the red haired Seeker’s hard cock. 

G’raha ran his crystal fingers through his lover’s hair, gently guiding the blindfolded Seeker, till he let out a moan as Shadowfeare’s mouth slowly enveloped over his cock, pushing into the warm and wet heat, his tongue did it’s best to wrap around it, though it was too thick for his tongue. G’raha felt the tip of his cock hit the back of Shadowfeare’s throat and he moaned again, this time it was joined by a higher pitched mewl, that came from the Seeker sucking him off. 

Eyeing the ass of his lover, G’raha ran his free hand over the cheeks, squeezing them lovingly, bringing out a muffled moan from Shadowfeare, who lifted his tail so G’raha could get a better view. 

Admiring the sight before him, G’raha reached over for the vial of oil and coated his fingers, before tracing his cool, slick fingers around the rim of Shadowfeare’s entrance, chuckling as his beloved warrior buck upwards, bumping against his fingers, “impatient aren’t you? You must be excited to have me in you, is that right?” He asked the Seeker in his ear softly, seductively, watching as his lover’s ears flicked at his voice. With another chuckle, he slowly dipped a finger into the waiting hole, his own ears swiveling to hear the moans of his lover, as he slowly prepared Shadowfeare for his cock, adding fingers to open him up. 

Finally, G’raha tugged on Shadowfeare’s hair, telling him to pull out, watching in fascination as his Seeker lover lifted his head, revealing that cock slipping out from between his lips, the image was one G’raha knew he wouldn’t be forgetting anytime soon, with a smile he untied the ribbons that bound Shadowfeare’s wrists, and laid him down on his back against the mattress, his blonde Seeker immediately reached his arms out, fingers searching for him. G’raha took hold of his hand and leaned down to kiss him, while he oiled up his cock, breathing heavily into Shadowfeare’s mouth as he did, he wanted to cum already, just from his warrior’s mouth, but he pushed the desire down, as he lined up his cock to the Seeker’s entrance, then started to push his way in slowly, the moans and mewls of the man beneath him filled his ears, and shivered deliciously in pleasure, as he was fully inside that warm heat that clenched around him. 

Shadowfeare’s legs wrapped around G’raha’s waist, while his arms wrapped around his shoulders, his cute lips parted as he panted, adjusting to having G’raha in him, before he nodded, signaling the red eyed Seeker to move. G’raha placed his hand free down, gripping the soft inside of his warrior’s thigh, while his other hand tightened its grip on Shadowfeare’s hand, and he slowly pulled out, before gently ramming himself back into the blonde Seeker’s, gently thrusting at first, but his ears lifted up, catching a strangled cry. 

“More..!”

Without a word of warning, G’raha snapped and pounded deep inside Shadowfeare, lifting his hips to hit his sweet spot from different angles, drawing out those beautiful moans, mewls, and squeaks as he bore into the Seeker relentlessly, his eyes caught on the neglected cock and he reached down to stroke it, making Shadowfeare whimper with need. 

“R-Raha..! Raha..!” 

Shadowfeare called for him, clinging onto him tightly. G’raha reached up and took the blindfold off, wanting to look into the eyes of his lover, seeing his face, he was ready to cum. With a slight nod, he reached down and began to untie the ribbon around Shadowfeare’s cock, but paused, ears leaning towards the Seeker as he mewled oh so loudly, “Raha..! Let me cum..! Please!!” He writhed underneath G’raha, his own cock twitching at that voice. G’raha leaned over and planted a kiss on his lover’s forehead before taking off the ribbon and stroked his cock firmly in time with his thrusts, “we’ll come together, Shadow,” he panted, thrusting even more before he reached his peak, and the room filled with their moans as they both came. G’raha rode out his orgasm, slowly thrusting still, before finally slowing to a stop, as Shadowfeare laid bonelessly beneath him, breathing heavily. 

G’raha stood up to grab some towels and a bowl of water to clean themselves off, he smiled warmly at Shadowfeare, leaning down to nuzzle him affectionately, “you’re so beautiful, Shadow..” he murmured, planting kisses along his lover’s neck. Shadowfeare grabbed his wrist and squeezed gently, “Raha...” he breathed, breath hitched when he felt the sharp nip of teeth on his neck, soothed by G’raha’s tongue. G’raha finished cleaning them both off and moved to lie down next to Shadowfeare, wrapping his arms and tail around him, and smiling when his lover did the same. 

“I made dinner too, though it was still cooking when we..” Shadowfeare blushed sheepishly, as he snuggled up against G’raha, who laughed, “whatever it is, smells very good,” he pressed his lips against Shadowfeare’s ear. The blonde Seeker giggled and nuzzled G’raha’s neck, purring softly, “it should be done soon though,” he assured, “though I’m still a novice chef..so..” he cleared his throat a little in embarrassment. G’raha shook his head, “I’ll gladly eat whatever you make, and if you need lessons, I’ll teach you,” he smiled teasingly at Shadowfeare, who gave him a mock pout, a pout G’raha fixed with a kiss, they laughed and snuggled up even closer together, “nap first? Then dinner? Then a few more rounds?” G’raha asked, making Shadowfeare look up at him, and smiled, “all night long,” he touched his warrior’s face and kissed him again. Shadowfeare kisses him back eagerly, “all night long,” he repeated, before he let out a yawn, and rested his head against G’raha’s chest. 

“Happy Starlight, G’raha.”

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t stop writing lol but I hope you enjoyed it, and happy Starlight^^


End file.
